39 Things For Anubis
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: 39 words with a sentence to each. A little chesey but I think it's still loveable.


__**A/N I know that some of them are chesey but I hadn't seen one like this for Anubis. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1)<strong>_ _**Explode**_

The house exploded with happiness when they found out that Victor would be out for the night.

_**2)** **Colour**_

There are eight kids in the house and everyone knows what belongs to who just by the colour.

_**3)**_ **_Kind_**

Everyone was shocked to find out just how kind Jerome could be.

**_Humor_**

Though they hated the pranks, they were glad that someone in the house had a sense of humor.

_**5)**_ _**Evil**_

Only a few in the house knew what was really happening, but they all felt the house evil at some point.

**_Alone_**

Everyone had their group of friends, but even if you were a loner you were never truly alone.

**_Adore_**

They couldn't help it, even if they didn't want to (not that they wouldn't want to) they all adored Trudy.

_**8)**_ **_Laugh_**

Laughing felt so good, they just wished that they could do it more often.

_**9)**_ **_Perfec_**t

They were all a mess, but they made the perfect family.

_**10)**_ Upsetting

Alfie going to the hospital was the most upsetting thing they had heard yet.

_**11)**_ _**Bet**_

Jerome was the king of bets, that's why nobody said the word when he was around.

_**12)**_ **_Real_**

They weren't blood related, but this was a real family.

_**13)**_ **_Mother_**

Trudy was like a mother and they were all grateful for it.

_**14)**_ **_Cry_**

Sometimes you need a good cry and it never hurt that your boyfriend lived in the same house when you did.

_**15)** **Lost**_

I was so lost when I was with that meathead, then you came along and found me and I never looked back.

_**16)**_ **_Kiss_**

All I had to say was kiss me and you did, happily

_**17)**_ **_Smile_**

We all love when you make the whole table smile.

_**18)**_ **_Beautiful_**

After a summer away, nothing looked more beautiful than the creepiness of Anubis house.

_**19)**_ **_Music_**

On the weekends, if they sit real quite in the dining room, they can hear the music of Fabian's guitar.

_**20)**_ **_Safe_**

The safest that all of them had ever felt was on movie night, when they all end up sleeping on each other in the common room.

_**21)**_ **_Past_**

Everybody knew Jerome had a bad past, but they respected him enough to not ask about it.

_**22)Rose**_

Mara found a rose on her bed one day, but when she asked Mick about it he said that it wasn't him and he knew who it might be then walked off.

_**23) Rain**_

They all secretly loved when it rained because they came together in the common room, every time it rained.

_**24) Strange**_

Everyone was strange in their own ways but everybody loved them for it.

_**25) Fear**_

They all had different fears, weather the be stupid or not, but sometimes it brought them closer

_**26) Promise**_

They made a silent promise to stick together forever and it has yet to be broken.

_**27) Time**_

The one fear they all have is time and that it will pull them apart

_**28) Strong**_

Jerome and Fabian may look scrawny and not very strong but they both had a set of six-packs that proved otherwise.

_**29) Soul-Mates**_

Everyone in the house had a soul-mate, they just didn't know it yet.

_**30) Homesick**_

Out of all the kids in the house Nina would get homesick most often.

_**31) Words**_

Talking didn't always help, the words bringing little comfort so they just sat and help each other.

_**32) Pet Names**_

Everybody in the house had at least two pet names, not that everyone in the house knew what they both were.

**_33) Family_**

They didn't always get along, but they love each other and they knew it, that's what made them such a great family

_**34) Cook**_

When they found out that Alfie could cook, they never let him live it down.

_**35)Snow**_

They loved when it snowed because snowball fights were the best thing in the world at the time.

_**36) Read**_

Not everyone in the house read, but those who didn't respected the quite time for those who did.

_**37) Smell**_

When they came home from school the house always smelled like warm buttered rolls.

**_38) Love_**

Sometimes there was so much love in the house that they didn't know what to do with it all.

_**39) Change**_

They were all growing up, but they were changing for the better.


End file.
